


New orders

by Jrogers



Series: the Kurt and El show [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, They love each other, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers/pseuds/Jrogers
Summary: Just a moment in time.





	New orders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends.  
just a little fun one shot of the heaviest part of the game.  
Tell me all things in the comments and Kudos give me life.  
XOXO  
Jess

Ell

“It doesn’t matter.” He paused and took his seat. “We’ll keep the secret.” 

Ell felt like her whole world just exploded.The admiral had warned her not to go down this path but she didn’t listen, she couldn’t leave well enough alone. Ellacent Da Sardet’s entire life was a carefully constructed lie that felt like he was coming unraveled. The lie had given her a lot of power she was the Legate of the merchant congregation, the niece of a merchant prince, and the beloved cousin of the governor of New Serene.

It gave her Kurt too.

It was all a lie though, she thought to herself.

“Your still my fair cousin.” he shook his head like it would ward of the dark thoughts. “We don’t ever have to tell anyone, nothing has to change.” he paused. “Besides we always knew my Aunt adopted you, we just didn’t know the terms of that adoption.”

Constantin had Malicor.

he was trying to make her feel better she realized.

She felt like she couldn’t breath. It was like someone had sucked all the air out of the room. She had been lied to her whole life and her best friend was going to die. She tried to swallow the tears that came from that realization but a tiny sob escaped and tear slid down her cheek. It was just too much, this whole week had been too much. Between what they found at the Coin Guards secret camp, Constantin, and what she had learned about her life. “I will find a way to save you.” her voice sounded watery and small, nothing like the Legate of the congregation voice should sound.

The sound of booted feet echoed into the room as the door to the Audience chamber slammed into the wall.

Ell stiffened. 

She had sent everyone away to give Constantin privacy.

“Kurt.” Constantin looked up sharply. “What’s going on?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

Ell could feel her Master of arms presence.

Kurt’s gaze had a weight of its own, she could always feel it lingering on her. It had always been a source of comfort, like someone always had her back but something was wrong. She could feel the tension coming off him from across the room and she hadn’t even seen him yet. She took a deep breath and shoved down her out of control emotions. She straightened her spine and turned around to face. 

Ell’s heart was thundering in her ears.

He stood in the middle of the room shoulders squared with a squadron of men standing behind him. He was a mask devoid of emotion. 

The Mercenary mask.

The paid solder. 

No, no no no! Ell screamed in her mind

What else could she lose today. 

Not the older boy that took the time to correct her form in the yard without laughing.

Not the young man that taught her to fight with honor.

Not her heart's desire.

“Kurt.” She breathed.

*

Kurt

Kurt was completely numb as he left the coin guard barracks, his face was a mask of calm but he was full of conflicting emotions, conflicted loyalties raged inside of him. His boots carried him across New Serene with a lethal grace. His men marched beside him like they were ordered to and he lead them to the Palace like he had been ordered to. 

Kurt flexed his hands at his sides, they had a slight shake to them. 

He shouldn’t have gone to the barracks when they summoned him. They had been waiting for him after he had arrived back from Theleme. He could see now it was calculated, they had known when he would arrive and had separated him from her on purpose. He should have stayed with her, he didn’t even know what the Admiral had to tell her but he figured it was important and he should have been there to support her.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The commander had given him new orders when he had arrived in his office. Kurt had been trained to follow orders, it was like breathing but she had been his orders too. he scrubbed his hands over his face as he started towards the audience chamber. The camp was too close to the surface, the things he had been through. Kurt's eyes watered at the memory.

It’s an honor, they had told him.

He'll be better, stronger, and faster, they told him.

They never told him how broken and incomplete he would feel. Liberating the phantom camp had brought all those memories back, opened all of those old wounds. They were threatening to overcome him.

He pushed the audience chamber doors open harder then he had meant to, the sharp sound filled the room. he walked to the middle of the room and stood there. They were both exactly where he knew they would be. 

Constantin on throne and Ella standing before him.

Ellaicent Da Sardet.

Ella. she preferred Ell but he had always called her Ella.

The young girl that preferred swords to dolls.

The young Lady that hid boots under her ball gowns

The young women that faced down monsters.

He fisted his hands at his side, his nail biting into his palms in an effort to stop himself from going to side. Being at her side was as natural as breathing now. The way she was hunched over told him she needed him just then. 

“Kurt.” Constantin acknowledge him. “What’s going on?” the young governor narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Ella turned and looked at him dead in the eyes. She was hidden behind her diplomat mask but her eyes were a storm of emotions. Only someone that had been at her side for as long as he had would know.

Could he do this.

Could he follow those new orders. 

Could he kill her.

“Dismissed.” Kurt raised a hand in signal, his eyes locked on her.. “Give us the room, move along lads.” he couldn’t live in a world without her in it.

He knew that now

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my Terrible grammar.


End file.
